Soulless
by emz3010
Summary: A chance meeting throws Bella and Edward together and they are instantly drawn to each other. But an encounter with an eccentric ancient vampire leads them into a world that is beyond anything that they could ever imagine. Will it tear them apart or bond them forever? OOC AU Rated 18 Cannon Couples.
1. Chapter 1

**So****ulless – Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Ms Meyer.**

**The amazing Rob's Sleeptalker and Eternally Cullen helped me with this chapter and I am so grateful for their help.**

I was quickly starting to get very pissed off, as I stood freezing to death outside the club waiting for the security guard to finish studying his list.

"I'm really sorry young lady, but your name isn't on my list," he muttered whilst still looking through the pages on his clipboard.

"But I won the competition on their fan page, look I have the email here," I replied, thrusting my piece of now very crumpled paper towards him.

Without even looking at me or the paper, he replied. "Look, I'm very sorry Miss but you need to move along now."

"No, you look," I shouted back. "I have proof here that I've won the god damn competition, so you could at least have the courtesy to take a look at it and then get someone who can sort this out."

My little temper tantrum seemed to get his attention and he finally looked down at me and roughly grabbed the paper from me. He read through the short email message before turning away from me, and saying something that I couldn't hear into his radio. I really hoped he wasn't calling security. He quickly turned back to me and looked down on me making me feel even smaller and I braced myself for the onslaught.

"If you'll step to the side and wait, someone from the fan club will be out shortly to speak to you."

Before I had chance to reply he took my arm and guided me over to a chair, and told me to sit and wait. I pulled my coat a bit tighter around myself and shivered; I really was starting to wish I'd not bothered coming at all.  
When my friend Angela had told me she had entered our names into a competition to win VIP tickets to see the amazing band Rift, I had not taken much notice. I figured the chance of actually winning was slim to none. In fact I had forgotten all about it until the email had arrived this morning. But strangely, the email said that the VIP ticket was for just one person. I had thought that these things were usually for two people, you know the winner and a friend.

I was brought out of my musings by the security guard walking towards me with a gorgeous guy about my age next to him. I smiled at the guy thinking he must be from the fan club, but the guard motioned him to sit on the chair next to me. He turned to me and smiled, and I felt an embarrassing flush run up my neck and onto my cheeks.

"Hey, I'm Edward," he said. When I didn't reply he continued. "I heard the way that guard spoke to you and it was out of line."

I was really confused now, who was this guy? He must have noticed my confused expression, as he stared to explain further.

"I was stood behind you in the queue, so I heard what he said." He paused for a moment before adding with a smile.

"I seem to be part of the mix up too, as I'm not on the list either." He was holding a similar bit of paper to me in his hand, which I presumed was his email.

I laughed nervously and mumbled "Ummmm, yeah."

God I was smooth. I slumped down further in my chair. Could this night get any worse? I was stuck outside in the wet cold night, I couldn't feel my toes and I had a fuck hot guy next to me, and apparently I had now become a mute.

I let my long brown hair fall around my face before trying to sneak a look to my side - of course he caught me looking and laughed. I felt him lean forward, the chair creaking as he did. I spied through strands of my hair, and I could see he was trying to get a better look at my face.

"So you are supposed to have won this competition too then?". He asked with a mischievous grin. I saw his finger and thumb reach for a strand of my hair and he gave it a gentle tug to try and get me to look up. When his action worked and I looked up at him his face lit up in a huge grin.

"Yep." I replied, lamely waving my email at him.

Before either of us had chance to say anything else, we both noticed a young girl walking towards us. I looked up, hoping this was going to get sorted as I was starting to shiver, and my toes hurt they were so cold.

"Ok folks, can I have a look at these emails please," she asked.

We both handed over our bits of paper, and she looked at them with a frown playing across her face. This was not a good sign I decided.

"I'm really sorry guys, but I don't know anything about this competition."

She looked sympathetic adding a shrug too. We both stared at her blankly, finally Edward spoke.

"Are you sure? I mean do you need to show the emails to someone?"

"I'm really sorry but I'm head of the fan club and this isn't an email address that belongs to us."

She paused, before adding, "I think you have both been scammed, but I cannot think why someone would do this!"

"Oh!" I managed to say.

"Yeah, so I'm really sorry but we aren't giving out backstage passes, and the venue is fully booked, so….." she trailed off.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it, totally understand," I said getting up quickly, feeling extremely embarrassed.

I walked away quickly in the direction of my truck feeling very pissed off. I could hear the guy and the girl from the fan club talking in the distance. It sounded like she was asking him out, I wished I had the confidence to do something like that. Not that a guy as good looking as him would be interested in me. I wasn't bad looking but not a stunner either, and I always felt shy and awkward in social situations. I was also a bit of a geek; I would rather have my nose in a book than watching the latest movie or surfing the net.

As the concert was sold out there had been no parking nearby, so I had quite a trek ahead of me to get back to my truck. Suddenly, I became aware of someone behind me, and I peeked over my shoulder nervously. I got a rush of heat to my cheeks and a flutter in my chest when I saw that it was the guy from outside the concert and he was running to catch up with me. When he got to my side he stopped and gave me a panty dropping crooked smile. I felt my face flush more and I dropped my eyes to the floor and let me hair fall forward, blocking his view of my embarrassingly red cheeks.

"Hey, I don't think you told me your name," he said with a smile. When I didn't immediately answer he carried on speaking.

"Look I'm not a weird stalker guy or anything I promise. I just thought that seen as we are both free now this evening that you might want to go and grab something to eat or a drink or something. I promise we will go somewhere busy and well lit," he added with a laugh.

Edward showed me his watch. "Look, it's not even eight-forty yet."  
I stopped and looked up at him. He did look genuine, and I suppose that as long as we went somewhere public I would be okay. Past experiences had made me wary and untrusting of men.

"Okay, there is a nice coffee shop just down the block, maybe we could go there," I finally answered.

The smile he gave me lit up his whole face, and I couldn't help but smile back, even though I was still extremely nervous.

"That sounds perfect," he answered, before adding. "Do you live in Port Angeles then?"

"Yeah, I live just outside of town."

We began to walk again and I led us in the direction of my favourite

coffee shop. It was inside a lovely book shop that I often went to when I wanted to get out of the house. The owner was a lovely old woman that never said anything when I spent hours in there reading, usually only buying one drink and rarely buying a book as I couldn't afford any. I would spend hours in there, getting lost in one of my favourite novels.  
The rather awkward silence between us continued, and I desperately tried to think of something to say to him. But before I could, he spoke again.

"So are you going to tell me your name or do I just have to guess?" His smirk on full power now.

"Bella, its Bella," I replied.

"Lovely to meet you Bella, I'm Edward." He genuinely looked happy to meet me, and I wanted to squeal like a cheerleader that he had made the effort to make sure I knew his name.

"Yeah, you too Edward." God I liked the way his name sounded when I said it. I chanced a peek to the side to see he was looking at me with an expression that I couldn't read.

"So it's just here. The coffee shop that is," I mumbled whilst pointing to the shop front just ahead, feeling embarrassed once again.

Bookworms was a quaint old fashioned book shop. I imagined the shop front must have been the same for the past fifty years. In fact, I didn't think the windows had been cleaned in that time either. The shop front had two massive dusty windows that were full of old book, and a good few cobwebs with a massive old fashioned wood door between them. The whole of the shop front was painted a glossy black, but the paint was old and peeling in many places. The word 'Bookworms' was written in large gold letters above the door.

I pushed the large heavy door open and the bell above it chimed. This was my sanctuary, and a lovely calm feeling came over me as soon as I stepped in the door. The aromatic smell of fresh coffee and muffins hit me, and my stomach rumbled in anticipation. I smiled and turned to Edward.

"Well, this is it. It's nothing fancy, but I love it here." I stated smiling.  
I watched Edward look around and take in the shop.

"It's kinda cool actually, I like it." He smiled at me obviously approving in my choice.

At the back of the little shop were five small tables, each with two chairs pushed under. I led us towards them and before I could sit down Edward pulled out one of the chairs for me. When I looked at him with a surprised expression he said, "There are still gentlemen around you know!"

I sat down and he sat in the chair opposite me and leaned on the table towards me.

"What would you recommend?" He asked, looking into my eyes in a way that unnerved me a little. His eyes were the most beautiful and unusual shade of green.

"I don't drink much coffee; I usually have a hot chocolate, but I can definitely recommend that," I answered, with an embarrassing little giggle. God, I just got smoother by the minute.

"Okay, hot chocolate it is then, although I don't think I've had one of those since I was kid."

"The muffins are really nice too. If you're hungry that is!"

"Okay two hot chocolates and two muffins coming up," he said as he stood up. "Which type of muffin would you like? It looks like there's a few left."

"I quite like the vanilla ones with chocolate chunks. They have this smell to them which is so..." I realized I was rambling and that Edward was just staring at me. "Um, yeah the vanilla one please." I added with a shy smile.

Edward smiled at me before heading over to the counter.

As he went to order I thought about how relaxed I felt with him. I was usually uncomfortable and apprehensive around men. I took the opportunity to look at him properly whilst his back was to me. He was tall, maybe a little over six foot, the opposite of my short five-foot-four stature. He had a mop of messy, unruly bronze hair on his head, which I noticed he ran his hands through almost constantly. He was lean, but not overly skinny and looked like he had a nice toned body hiding under his hoody. I felt my face flush again as I ran my eyes over his body, and thought about how damn sexy he was.

My toes were still frozen, so I took off my boots and rubbed my hands over my poor dumb feet, before tucking them both to the side underneath myself on the comfy chair.

"Comfy!" Edward smirked before putting the tray down on the table.  
I smiled shyly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm still frozen from standing outside that damn club for so long!" I answered placing my hands gratefully around the warm cup.

"That is so weird that we both got scammed like that. I cannot for the life of me understand what someone would have to gain from sending those emails," Edward said with a shrug.

"I know, I wonder if many more people turned up like us?"

"Mmmm, I wondered that too. There are some strange people in this world though," he added.

The bell above the door chimed again and I looked towards the door automatically. When I saw who had come in I leaned towards Edward to whisper hoping I wouldn't be heard. "And there's one now."

Edward's eyes followed in the direction I was looking, and he saw the strange man I was talking about. I'd seen this guy several times lately, a few times in here and once in the grocery store I shopped at. He had jet black long hair that he wore slicked back. He always looked deathly pale, and wore heavy rimmed dark glasses. He dressed strange too. Today he was wearing a long black velvet coat that almost went to his toes, making him look like a character from a bad vampire movie.

Edward laughed. "Yeah, he's a bit of an odd one isn't he!"

I joined in his laughter, enjoying the warm feeling that spread through my body. It had been a long time since I had laughed like this, and felt so young and carefree. I leaned both elbows on the table, and took a slow sip of my heavenly drink.

"So are you from around here too?" I asked, feeling more confident by the minute.

"Yes, I've lived in Port Angeles all my life," he stated.

"I definitely haven't seen you around school, so I'm guessing you go to or did go to Lincoln?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I go to Port Angeles High by the way. Well I did, I just graduated this year."

"Same here," Edward added with a smile.

"Oh cool, so are you in college now?"

"No I work in a music shop," he stated simply. He didn't seem to want to add any more information so I didn't ask.

"No college for me either, I'm still looking for a job though."

"What would you like to do?" he asked.

"I don't know really, maybe that's the problem... and the fact that I go to pieces during interviews and always come across as a total idiot." I sighed sadly.

"Well you seem like a lovely person, so I'm sure you'll find something," he said kindly.

"Thanks."

We sat talking in the coffee shop for over an hour. The conversation flowed easily, and I discovered that we shared a lot of the same interests and views. I glanced around and realised that the shop was empty apart from us. I looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that the shop would be closing in ten minutes.

"So, ummm, the shop closes soon," I said, feeling a little awkward once again. I desperately hoped that he wanted to see me again.

"Can I have your number?" He asked suddenly.  
I wanted to fist pump the air and shout "Yes!", I was so overjoyed. I was incapable of playing it cool, so I let a huge beam light up my face.

"Yes, I'd like that a lot," I answered.

We both took out our phones and swapped numbers.

"I'd like to walk you to your car, if that's okay!" Edward asked.

"Yeah, that's really kind of you thank you," I said whilst pushing my now toasty warm feet back into my boots.

As we walked out of the door and back onto the street my mind was working overtime. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe he would try and kiss me when we said goodbye. The thought thrilled and terrified me both at the same time.

"I'm just parked up this way," I said pointing up the street.

The streets were deserted and I was very pleased that I had Edward with me. We had been walking for only a few minutes when suddenly a figure jumped out of a shop doorway straight into our path. I didn't even have chance to think or respond before the world went black.

**A/N – So what do you think? Hope you enjoyed and are eager for more.**

**Please review it will make me write faster and I'll sent all those that do hit review a sneak peak at Chapter 2 **

**I am going to try and a post once a week but as you know life does get in the way sometimes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A massive thanks to Sleeptalker1 for beta'ing this for me and giving me the confidence to publish it here, your help is so appreciated - thank you (and everyone go check out her stories as they are fab) **

**Disclaimer - I have used some of Ms Meyer characters but the rest of the story is the product of my warped mind :)**

Soulless - Chapter Two

Everything was a blur and my legs wouldn't move-they felt heavy and lifeless. Images were floating around me. My mom was there, so I tried to reach out to her, but she looked away. Time seemed to pass, and still I couldn't move. Then suddenly my heart rate picked up as I saw my step father across the room. I tried to shout, but I had no voice. I tried to move and turn away, but still I was stuck. Then green eyes were staring at me, and warm safe arms were wrapped around me. I melted into his embrace and whispered, "Edward."

I rolled over and let my head sink further into the soft pillow as I felt myself slowly coming out of a deep sleep. I knew I had been having a crazy dream, and I tried to hold onto the last images as I woke up. I had been dreaming of Edward. His piercing eyes and beautiful sculptured face filled my head once more. Suddenly, reality jolted back into my head and the events from last night came flooding back.

I sat bolt upright as fear and adrenalin overwhelmed me. The abrupt movement caused a terrible wave of pain and dizziness to shoot through my head. I lifted my hands to my head and cried out in pain, before laying back down and trying to get my breathing under control. I had to think and I had to think fast. I closed my eyes tightly, too terrified and in too much pain to open them, and let my mind playback over my last memories.

I remembered the mix up over the backstage passes, meeting Edward, going to the bookshop, and then finally Edward walking me back to my truck. But I couldn't remember anything after that. I tried to think, but everything was still so hazy. I felt a wave of drowsiness, and desperately wanted to let it take over and sink back into oblivion. Why did I feel so tired? An unwelcome thought drifted into my head. Had Edward drugged me? I forced my eyes to open, and rolled carefully onto my side so I could take in my surroundings.

I was in a large, ornately decorated bedroom, that looked like it might be a room in a five star hotel. The walls were painted a warm cream colour, and the carpet was a rich red. There were various pieces of old fashioned furniture in mismatching styles spread around the room. Everything was cream and red, and it all looked very expensive.

I was so confused and my fear started to spike again. Tears begin to prick my eyes.

"What the hell is going on," I whispered to myself.

Tremors spread through my body, and I began to shake uncontrollably. The traitorous tears escaped my eyes, and began to fall down my cheeks. I knew I had to be strong, but fear and weakness were gripping me. I carefully pulled myself to the end of the bed, and slowly moved my feet so they hung over the side. I slid the rest of my body off the bed, but as soon as I placed weight onto my legs they buckled beneath me causing me to fall the rest of the distance from the bed onto the floor. I managed to move my arms in front of myself to stop my face from hitting the floor.

Pain shot through every part of my body as I laid prone on the floor. I instinctively curled my body into a fetal position and sobbed. My life had had its fair share of fucked up moments, but I had never felt so scared and alone before. As I closed in on myself I could feel my body slipping back into unconsciousness, and this time I welcomed the blackness.

I don't know how much time passed before I felt myself regaining consciousness. It could have only been minutes, but by the stiffness of my body it was probably more like hours. I was still laid on the floor with my legs bent and curled into my body. I tentatively moved my legs and stretched them out along the floor. My body seemed to be cooperating with me more, and I guessed that if I had actually been drugged then the effects were wearing off. I carefully raised myself up onto my hands and knees, then moved into a sitting position with my back leaning against the bed. All of a sudden a thought sprung into my head and I hastily checked my pockets for my phone but of course it wasn't there.

I rubbed my hands across my face to try and wake myself up fully, and get rid of the last of the drowsiness. The pain in my head had thankfully subsided to nothing more than a dull ache. My body was still shaking uncontrollably from the shock of the situation that I was in. My fear felt like a tight band across my chest that was trying to stop me from breathing. I closed my eyes, and willed the panic to go away as I knew it was not helping the situation. I had to calm down to think logically.

Angela had persuaded me to go to some yoga and relaxation classes with her a few months ago, and I tried to remember some of the techniques we had been taught. Remembering my best friend made a wave of desolation sweep over me, which caused a tear to escape from my eye that rolled down my cheek. I swiped it away quickly, determined to get my emotions under control and think calmly about a way to get myself the hell out of here. So I closed my eyes and breathed deeply as we had been told to do in the meditation sessions. I visualized myself in a bubble of calm, and gradually I felt the tremors that were still shaking my body start to lesson and my frantic heartbeat slow down. I thought about seeing Angela again and thanking her for dragging me to the stupid sessions. I then thought about how proud she would be of me for being strong and getting through this. A new sense of determination and fight started to built up in me.

I opened my eyes and whilst still trying to take large calming breaths I looked around the room. I noticed the room was dimly lit by several lamps that were placed around the room, and they cast eerie shadows everywhere. I slowly got to my feet and sat down on the bed. I still felt so weak that I wasn't sure if I could stand for long. I looked straight ahead and saw long ceiling to floor red drapes covering almost half the wall across from me. If I could make it to the window I could see if there was a way out and whether it was day or night. I rose to my feet and used the bedside table to help support my weight and shuffled myself forwards. Several pieces of furniture were placed along the wall and I used them as support to make my way over to the window.

I pulled back the edge of the drapes and slip my body behind them, but I was met by pitch black. I guided myself along the wall using my hands and felt the window frame and then the glass, but there was no light or reflection coming in. Confused and starting to panic again from the darkness, I quickly made my way back along the wall and out from behind the drapes. On shaky legs I walked to where the material joined in the middle and tugged the drapes apart. They glided open easily, and I was faced with the sight of dark wood shutters behind the glass.

"Fuck!" I swore to myself quietly.

Who has shutters on their frigging windows? Oh yeah, kidnapping, psychopathic murderers that's who!

I quickly scanned the room again, and my eyes landed on the door at the other side of the room. A humourless laugh escaped my lips. I hadn't even checked the fucking door yet! I wanted to slap myself for my stupidity. As fast as my weak body would carry me I shuffled across the room. As I reached the door a wave of dizziness and nausea hit me, and I had to lower myself to the floor. I took more deep calming breaths until I had regained my composure, and then with my heart in my mouth I reached up towards the door handle. I sent a silent pray to god, and then gripped the round wooden door handle as tightly as I could and turned it. The handle turned ever so slightly and then stopped. I got onto my hands and knees, and pulled the door as hard as I could. When it didn't move, I put both hands on the handle and pulled at it frantically, but it still didn't move. It was locked, of course it was locked. Even though I knew it wasn't going to open I still couldn't give up my last shred of hope, so I continued to pull on the door with the little bit of strength I had left.

I froze in my frenzied actions when I heard a voice coming from the other side of the door. At lightening speed I let go of the handle and pushed my ear up against the door. The voice was just a murmur, so I scrambled to the edge of the door where there was a small crack between the door and the door frame. I squinted my eyes and looked through the crack, but there was just darkness. So I pressed my ear against the gap, hoping I would be able to hear more. The voice was louder, but I still couldn't make out what was being said. All I could tell was that it was a male voice and he sounded pissed off. Frustrated I pushed my head closer to the wall, closed my eyes and concentrated on the voice... then I heard it. The voice coming from the other side of the door was shouting.

"_Help, help, helllllllllp!" _There was a pause before more shouting, _"Is anyone there? Is anyone theeeeeere?"_

Was it Edward? I tried to focus my drug hazed brain on my memories of him and what his voice had sounded like. I listened carefully again, the owner of the voice was still shouting the place down, and the more I listened the surer I was that it was Edward. I knew I needed to call out to him, but fear was still gripping me and I didn't know if I could do it. What if the person that had kidnapped us heard me and it made them mad at me. Maybe I was better just sitting here quietly and behaving myself, maybe they would get me go then! My inner voice argued back and forth; yes, no, yes, no, until I heard Edward call out my name.

_"Bella, Bella, are you there?"_

My instincts took over and I automatically responded by calling out, "Edward," as loud as my parched throat would allow.

_"Bella, was that you? Bella did I hear you then? Are you alright, are you hurt?"_

"Yes, it's Bella...no I'm not hurt," I shouted back my voice breaking at the end. It was hurting my throat to shout and I realised how thirsty I was.

_"Bella, I'm going to get us out of here," _he stated confidently, before adding, _"Just sit tight and try not to be scared."_

"But, I am scared," I whispered to myself.

"Okay, Edward," I yelled back.

I slumped against the door and waited, I had no idea if it had been minutes or hours since Edward had talked to me. My emotions were all over the place though I tried to stay positive, but fear, doubt, and confusion were at the forefront of my mind the entire time. As the time went by I gradually became able to think with more clarity, and as my head became clearer my body began to feel stronger and I was more sure on my feet. I decided to get up and explore the room. I noticed that there was a plate of food and a jug of water on the bedside table. I was very hungry and thirsty, but didn't want to risk them incase they were drugged. I carried on exploring the room and noticed that there was nothing personal on any of the surfaces-it looked like this was a spare room or guest room. But at one side of the room was a large chest of drawers and inside all the drawers were women's clothes. All of them were new with the tags still attached, and they were all my size and style. There were even panties and bras, and once again they were exactly my size a style.

I slammed the drawers shut and backed away quickly. I had to get out of here. I had seen a documentary once were a psycho killer had done something like this. I ran over to the door and banged my fists on it and shouted.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!"

_"Bella! Are you okay?" _he replied.

"Edward we have to get out of here," I screamed back at him.

_"Bella calm down, we are going to get out of here," _he replied in a calm voice that just agitated me more.

"For fucks sake Edward, we are trapped in these goddamn rooms and there is no way out."

_"Bella, trust me. I do have a way of getting out of my room, I've been working on the lock and I've almost got it. Just try and stay calm."_

Suddenly I heard loud heavy footsteps coming outside the door.

"Edward have you got out?"

_"No not yet, but I swear I've nearly got it."_

Panic hit me like a blow in the chest. and I yelled out, "There is someone out there, Edward there is someone here!"

I frantically looked around the room and my eyes fell on a large metal lamp. I ran over to it and yanked the plug out of the wall before running back to the door with it. I summoned all the strength and courage that I had, and stood by the door ready to hit whoever came through it. My mind ran over all the possible scenarios. If he or she was tall I would hit them in knees so that they would fall, and then hit them over the head. If they were short I would go straight for the head or face. I stood tensed at the door, but when nothing happened I placed my head against the door to listen. I could hear muffled voices and then the sound of a door slam. I backed away from the door quickly and lifted the lamp above my head. Then suddenly there was a light tap on the door and an unfamiliar voice.

"Bella my dear, I am going to unlock the door now, and I need you to be calm."

_"Fuck you",_rang inside my head as I raised the lamp above me again. Adrenaline coursed through my body and I summoned every ounce of courage that I had. The door slowly opened and a short dark haired man appeared in front of me. I tried to bring the lamp down on his head, but he moved faster than I could react. The lamp was taken from me and thrown across the room before I had chance to even think. He reached a hand out to try and touch my face, but I dodged it and tried to get around him to the still open door. But he was somehow in front of me before I had even taken half a step. My heart was pounding in my my chest and it was all I could hear. For the first time I got a clear look at his face and gasped when I was confronted with blood red eyes looking back at me. He reached both his hands towards me, and I cowered away as he placed them on either side of my face. He didn't hurt me though, he just gently caressed my cheeks and neck with his thumbs.

"Oh Bella, such a feisty little one aren't you under that shy and quiet exterior. I knew you were special."

He slowly slid both his hands down my body and placed them on my back pulling me into an embrace. I was petrified and I stood stiffly in his arms, I felt like my heart would jump out of my chest it was beating so wildly.

"You're scared Bella, don't be. I'm about to give you a life you never thought possible. I love you, Bella, and I'm going to give you the world."

He ran his nose down my face and into the crook of my neck. He whispered in my ear, "Oh, you smell amazing, I am really going to enjoy this."

**A/N - I know another cliffy :) But chapter 3 is well under way.**

**i just want to take this opportunity to thank everyone that reviewed, followed and favourited chapter one - I am overwhelmed by this, you guys rock :P**

**Reviews make me write faster (just saying) and all who review will get a sneak peek at chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to the amazing Sleeptalker1 for beta'ing this, even though she wasn't feeling well xx**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I'm mad busy at work this week, so I thought you would rather have a short chapter than no chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight!**

Soulless - Chapter Three.

_"You're scared Bella, don't be. I'm about to give you a life you never thought possible. I love you, Bella, and I'm going to give you the world."_

_He ran his nose down my face and into the crook of my neck and whispered in my ear._

_"Oh, you smell amazing, I am really going to enjoy this."_

His tongue snaked out from his mouth, and licked my neck; starting at the base and making his way up to my ear. I lifted my arms from my sides and placed them onto my captures chest, then tried with all my might to push him away. I was truly terrified now, and sure he was going to try and rape me. Blind panic engulfed me, so I tried frantically to struggle out of his arms, but he had me in a hold so tight that I could hardly breathe. I kicked at his ankles with my feet, and then attempted to lift my leg to knee him between his legs, but my blows seemed to have no effect on him.

"Let me go! Please, please just let me go," I begged, as tears rolled down my face and sobs racked my body.

He pulled back and held me at arm's length, pinning my arms to my sides. This probably should have hurt, but the adrenaline flooding my body meant that I didn't feel anything. I used the extra space to kick out my legs, and several of my blows made contact with his body. He didn't flinch or even seem to notice my kicks and merely looked at me and laughed.

"Beautiful Bella, you are amazing," he stated, looking deep into my eyes.

I stopped my actions, realising my attempts at attacking him were futile. I stopped struggling and stood rigid and still in front of him. Although I may have seemed calm from the outside, my mind was working overtime trying desperately to think what to do.

"Ah, Bella, that's much better! Nice and calm, good girl."

Despite his words he didn't let his vice grip on my arms loosen at all, he just continued to stare at me with his crazy red eyes. I took this opportunity to get a better look at my kidnapper, and I suddenly realised that he was the strange guy I had seen on several occasions in the book store. The one I had laughed about with Edward on our semi-date. This train of thought led me to remember about Edward in the other room. I'd heard the psycho in front of me talking to Edward just before he had entered my room.

"Is Edward okay?" I blurted out.

A huge maniacal grin spread across his face before he answered me.

"Yes, yes, our handsome boy is fine. Unfortunately he had almost picked the lock on the door so I had to sedate him again. As you see, my dear child, I wanted to talk to you first. I'm so excited to tell you of the big plans I have for us all."

"Please just let us both go," I pleaded, deciding that persuasion was possibly the only way out of here.

Tears were still falling down my face, and once the floodgates were opened I couldn't stop and huge sobs racked my body. Before I knew what was happening the kidnapper had pulled my body flush with his again. He held me to him firmly with one hand so there was no chance I could attack him again, but with the other hand he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Shhhhh my love, please don't cry," he whispered in my ear.

I began to form a plan in my head whilst he was busy trying to comfort me. Maybe, just maybe, I could play on his obvious sympathy for me and get him to drop his guard long enough for me to escape. As the idea took root in my head I began to feel calmer, I finally felt that perhaps I could have some control over the situation. After several long minutes of crying in my kidnappers arms I finally got the courage to speak and put my plan into action.

"Please, I'm so thirsty, could I have a drink?" I asked in a pathetic weak voice.

He pulled back from me and looked me in the eyes before answering. "Yes of course, but can I trust you to behave?"

I nodded weakly in response, before adding a quiet "yes."

With his arm still firmly clamped around my waist he guided me over to the bed where the jug of water was.

"Sit down on the bed my child and we can talk calmly. There is much I need to tell you."

I obeyed and let him gently push my body down onto the bed. He released his hold on my waist as I sank into the soft bed; he backed away slightly whilst still keeping his piercing stare trained directly into my eyes. He moved or rather seemed to glide over to the bedside table and poured a glass of water, never breaking eye contact with me. It was unnerving to say the least, and I felt my heart rate speed up again as a spike of fear shot through me. He passed me the drink before adding.

"I know I scare you Bella, and I'm sorry for that but soon you won't fear me or anything else for that matter."

He sank down onto the bed next to me and took my free hand in his. I gasped as for the first time I realised how strange and cold his skin felt.

"Drink up then my dear," he said.

I realised I still had the glass of water in my hand so I raised it to my lips taking a small sip. I feared that if I drank any more than a sip I would throw up right in his lap. I noticed that my hand was shaking as I lowered the glass back down from my lips. He looked at my unsteady hand and took the glass from me. I hoped that this would make him take pity on me even more. He returned the glass to the nightstand and then grasped my other hand in his, before starting to speak again.

"Bella, what I have to tell you will no doubt be shocking, frightening, and most likely completely unbelievable to you. Please hear me out, as soon I will prove that all I say is true."

He paused and looked at me, as if waiting for me to say something. When I remained silent he continued talking.

"I am a vampire, Bella," he stated plainly before pausing again. If I hadn't been so terrified I would have laughed in his face. Instead I just stared back at him in shock.

"I know you will find this hard to believe, but you must be able to tell merely from looking at me that I am something different. This is the first time in my nearly 400 years of life that I have revealed myself fully to a human."

_'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. This guy is seriously fucked up,' _my thoughts screamed at me, as I tried to keep my expression neutral.

"I have been lonely for a very long time now, Bella," he added, before dropping his gaze to stare at our joined hands.

I almost felt sorry for him, he was obviously a very fucked up individual. I tried to make my brain work and think of the best thing to say to him that would hopefully aid my escape.

"I will be your friend," I said quietly, hating how my voice quivered betraying my true state of fear.

He looked up at my words and once again pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You are everything I have been praying for my child. I am so very glad that you accept my offer of friendship."

It's working I thought to myself. Now I just had to get out of this room. I pulled back out of his arms, and when he saw my movement he released me from his hold and let me sit back on the bed.

"I'm so hungry and that food over there looks stale. Please could I go to the kitchen with you and get some food. I could pick what I like if I come with you and we can talk some more" I said as confidently as I could though even I could hear the edge of desperation in my voice.

He looked like he was thinking over my words, before he stated firmly, "No Bella, I can't allow that, I have to stay focused."

He reached out for my hands again. Summoning all my courage, I lifted my hands so he could hold them. I had to get him to trust me.

"Okay, I promise I will do whatever you say," I said in a submissive voice.

The instant appearance of his smile gave me some hope that my plan may have been working.

"Your cooperation pleases me greatly, Bella. I still have much to say, so I will ask you to sit quietly now and listen like a good girl."

I suppressed a scowl at the condescending way he was talking to me and vowed silently that I would get my revenge for it. He would pay dearly for underestimating me. I felt a continued increase in hope that I was fooling him into thinking I was a stupid, submissive, weak little girl. I kept my face passive and merely nodded meekly.

"As I have already said, I am a vampire and I have lived on this earth for nearly 400 years. I have been a part of several covens over the years, but have always been a loner and never found anyone to truly love or care about. One of my biggest regrets in my long life is never having the chance to be a father. I have longed dearly for a son and a daughter."

He suddenly sprang forwards and grabbed me by the shoulders. I was taken by surprise and had no chance to react or attempt to block him. He leaned forwards even further so his lips were almost touching mine. I wanted to react, to push him away, but I was frozen in fear and so confused by how suddenly the situation had changed. He whispered against my lips.

"You Bella, you will be my daughter for eternity. You will love me and I will love you."

He thankfully pulled his face away from mine but still held me in a vice grip. A huge smile spread across his face and he began to talk again in an excited tone.

"Edward, oh the beautiful Edward. Bella, he shall be my son. I will be a loving father to you both and whatever you wish in life I will get for you."

He finished his joyous spiel with a triumphant smile, and inside all I could feel was panic, as holy shit this guy really was bat shit crazy. He gave me no time react before he lifted me into his arms faster than was humanly possible and pinned me to the bed. I was still frozen in shock and terror and so I didn't even attempt to fight him off.

"This will hurt my child, but it is what needs to be done so that we can be together for eternity," he said quietly, looking at me with onyx black eyes.

He leaned his face in close and lightly touched his lips to mine. "Here's to forever," he said softly against my lips.

He trailed kisses down my jaw and over my neck. I looked up at the ceiling and noticed that it was covered in cracks and there was a massive, ornate chandelier just above us. I felt calm and somehow detached from my body as I accepted that my fate was now out of my hands, and I somehow knew that this was the moment I was going to die.

Suddenly, the calm was shattered when I felt his teeth sink into my neck, passing through my skin like a knife through butter. I watched in utter horror as he raised his head back from my neck and I could see my blood dripping from his mouth onto my face. The pain shooting through my body was indescribable. I raised a shaking hand to my neck, only to pull it away quickly when I felt the mass of soft bloodied broken skin that was once my neck. Blood run into my throat and I began to make horrendous gurgling noises and then I started choke on my own blood. I coughed and blood shot from my mouth, landing over my body and onto my attackers face. He looked down at me and quickly turned me onto my side to clear my airway. Through the haze of pain and shock, I was sure I heard him say he was sorry.

At lightning speed he moved around my body, sinking his teeth into my main arteries. Every place he bit felt like I had been burnt and the heat quickly spread to every part of my body.

**Hope you enjoyed :) Thanks again for all the reviews and follows, they make me very very happy :D**

**Next chapter in a week or so xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Oh my god, I am so so sorry for the huge gap in the update. Life got in the way when my son was sick and had to have an operation and then I didn't want to start updating again until I was sure I could keep up a regular posting schedule. I have lots wrote now and I will posting at least once a week.**

**From now on my chapter will be about this length and they will be un beta'ed. As a beta myself I am pretty good at spotting mistakes, so hopefully I got them all. BUT if anyone likes this story and would like to pre-read for me, just to make sure I don't miss anything, that would be awesome.**

**I got some amazing reviews before and I hope I haven't lost too many of you due to me being away so long. But please trust me that the story will continue on now at a good rate and I WILL complete it.**

**Thanks and now on with the show...**

Chapter 4

_At lightning speed he moved around my body, sinking his teeth into my main arteries. Every place he bit felt like I had been burnt and the heat quickly spread to every part of my body._

My body was burning from the inside out; that was the only way I could think to describe it. It felt like every organ in me was on fire and my heart was racing faster than I thought was even possible. I was vaguely aware of what was going on around me. I could hear someone talking but couldn't focus enough to hear what they were saying. I knew that my body was thrashing around and that strong hands were holding me down. But it seemed like it was happening to someone else and not me. There was lots and lots of screaming, was that me?

This seemed to go on forever and I wished with all my heart for it to end. I wished for death, as surely this was the only way it could end, I couldn't hurt this much and survive. I wasn't scared to die, I needed it, I needed this to end. On and on it went. Just when I thought it couldn't hurt anymore, the burn would get worse. Why wasn't I dead already? Or was I actually dead and this was hell?

At some point I fell off the bed, and my body hitting the floor sent pain like hot irons shooting through my body. I scrambled blindly along the floor as my eyelids felt fused shut. I screamed for help and strong cold arms lifted me back onto the bed. The coldness against me seemed to ease the burn a fraction.

"More cold!" I managed to whisper.

I felt coldness press along my body and I frantically reached out with my arms and legs to encase myself in it. I wrapped myself around the cold and suddenly realised that it was an ice cold body that was next to me and that the owner of the body had wrapped their arms and legs around me too. The body became my anchor and I clung to it through the hours, days, weeks, years, that I continued to burn. Until I gradually began to realise that the burning was getting less and that the heat was decreasing.

First my fingers and toes stopped burning; then the feeling of coolness spread up my arms and legs. As the burn decreases in my limbs it seemed to intensify in my core. My heart raced faster than ever, it pounded in my chest, and it pounded in my head. Faster and faster, louder and louder. I instinctively reached my hands up to clutch my chest, I felt like I needed to hold my heart in to stop it from jumping right out. The cold hands let me go and my body arched off the bed, I clutched at my throat and gasped for breath.

Then all of a sudden the pounding in my chest and ears stopped and I collapsed back down onto the bed. I laid still, just breathing deeply in and out. Suddenly I felt good, in fact I felt really good. I let a slow smile spread across my face. I realised that I hadn't opened my eyes yet, so I slowly let my lids slide open. The room was bright, in fact too bright, and my eyes fluttered open and closed as I adjusted to this. Then out of nowhere a piercing cry filled the air. Before I knew what was happening I had leapt out of the bed and put myself in a crouching position in the far corner of the room. I heard an alarming snarl escape from my lips and fear gripped my whole body.

A tall man with raven black hair approached me cautiously. He crouched down on the floor in front of me and tried to take my hand, but I growled back at him, the urge to attack him was overwhelming. But fear was the resounding emotion running through my body and it stopped me from acting on this impulse.

"Its okay Bella my dear, you have nothing to fear from me."

He reached his hand out again, but I pressed myself further into the corner. I couldn't concentrate on what was going on, too many thoughts and emotions were running through my mind. I heard another blood curdling cry, but I couldn't work out the source. I was so confused. I tried to remember who this person in front of me was, but I could only remember small snippets. I remembered him talking to me on a bed and embracing me. I had a flash of him wearing a long black cloak and walking through a door. I couldn't concentrate and my emotions flitted from fear, to anger, to confusion at lightning speed. I couldn't seem to focus on one thought or emotion for more than a split second. I placed my head into my hands and screamed. This action drew one hundred percent of my focus suddenly to the fact that my throat was burning. I looked up at the black haired man and whispered out the word, "thirsty." An evil looking smile spread quickly across his face.

"I can help you my dear. You just need to trust me," he whispered, reaching his hand towards me once again.

I continued to stare back at him, unmoving. He sighed and began to slowly rise to his feet once again, whilst backing away from me.

"I will leave you now, so you can take in your surroundings and calm yourself," he stated, before adding. "And don't even think about leaving this room, as I will know and it will displease me greatly."

He backed out of the room slowly, never turning his back on me and closed the door silently. I stayed in my position close to floor and tried to calm myself. But I couldn't focus on anything other than the burn in my throat. I needed a drink, I needed water. I looked around and saw a jug of water on a table next to the big bed. I raised my body off the floor and realised that something just felt off. My body felt light, too light, and I almost felt like I was floating. I started to move towards the table and my surroundings seemed to blur for a split second and then I was suddenly stood in front of the table. What the hell!

There was a glass on the table that already had some water in it, so I reached for it and picked it up. But before I could put the glass to my lips it shattered in my hand and the pieces scattered on the floor. Some remained in my palm but they didn't cut me or even seem to make any dent on the surface of my skin. Unsure of touching the glass in case it happened again, I put my hands into the large jug of water and scooped out a handful of water. I lifted the water to my mouth and greedily drank down the liquid, spilling some down my chin and clothes. I felt a moment of relief from my parched throat before my stomach heaved and violently expelled the water from my body. I bent over and gagged and heaved until every last drop must have left my body. I sat down on the bed and breathed heavily as I tried to catch my breath. My thought and feelings were still all over the place and I couldn't focus on anything for more than a second. I sat still and closed my eyes and tried to center myself and focus.

I realised that I could hear everything and I mean everything. I could hear a scraping noise in the floorboards, I could hear the drapes rustling slightly from a draft coming from a gap in the window. I focussed my mind more and realised that I could hear noises outside. There was the sound of very distant traffic and nearer the sounds of leaves moving in the trees and grass swaying. I focussed my attention to the door and tried to hear beyond it. I gasped when I suddenly heard a heartbeat. Was it mine? My focus was abruptly broken when a loud scream came from outside my room. Panic gripped me again and I suddenly found myself in a crouched position on the floor again. As if by instinct I sniffed the air as an animal would, and moved towards the door. I smelt something familiar but I couldn't remember what it was, I just knew that I liked it and it made me feel calm, then I heard the voice of the black haired man.

"Be still my son, the change is nearly complete."

There were more agonizing cries and then I could hear a wildly beating heart. Confused once again, I placed my hand onto the chest expecting the thudding to be coming from there but I only felt hardness. The beating was getting louder and faster and it was all I could focus on, all I could hear, until suddenly it stopped.

**Please review they make me very very happy and I hope you enjoyed. More later this week, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_There were more agonizing cries and then I could hear a wildly beating heart. Confused once again, I placed my hand onto the chest expecting the thudding to be coming from there but I only felt hardness. The beating was getting louder and faster and it was all I could focus on, all I could hear, until suddenly it stopped._

The silence spread out before me and I closed my eyes once more. As I did my mind suddenly managed to focus and images and memories began to flood my mind, almost like they were being downloaded. It reminded me of when my laptop would reboot itself and lines upon lines of code would fly across the screen. I remembered with sparkling clarity every memory, every person I'd ever met, every lesson I'd ever had at school, just everything. It was all coming back to me at once but my mind was able to digest and store it all. Everything I wanted to recall, I just had to think about it and it was there.

It was amazing and terrifying all at the same time, especially as I recalled the events of the past few days. I remembered the black haired man telling me he was a vampire, and then saying he wanted me to be his daughter, before he bit into my neck. I chose not to remember the pain and this was easy to do, I found I could block out whatever I wanted to. Almost like my brain could just put it in a file and archive it. Thoughts of my mother and stepfather entered my mind and those too I stored away and chose not to think about.

So what, was I a vampire now? The very notion of it just seemed ridiculous. I actually physically laughed when I thought about it, but this action only brought my attention back to the burn in my throat. Did I need blood? Just the thought of sinking my teeth into a warm body, made my mouth pool with liquid. Was I really drooling over blood? I let my mind scan over all the things I knew about vampires and they all fit. I decided to test my strength, so I went over to the bed and bent down and placed both hands on the end. I braced myself and went to lift the bed. But I didn't just lift it, I threw it against the wall. I laughed again, amazed and in awe of the new powers I seemed to have. Just then I heard the door open again.

"What has you so amused my precious?"

It was the black haired man again, the vampire! I seemed to have better control of my instincts and they told me that at this moment he wasn't a threat, but I did move back slightly, still feeling the need to be cautious.

"Are you ready to talk yet daughter? I see you have been testing your new strength," he stated, looking at the bed, which was still stood on its end.

"Would you kindly put my bed back down though please, its an antique and I prefered it how it was!" he said with a smirk, that made him look a lot less scary.

Still unsure of exactly how strong I was, I very carefully gripped the bed and guided it back onto the floor.

"Better!" I said with a touch of attitude that shocked me, but had him smiling again.

"Yes, thank you Bella. Now we need to talk. Come sit with me, I know you feel now that you can trust me and your instincts are correct."

He walked slowly over to a small sofa that sat against one of the walls and lowered himself gracefully onto it. I watch him whilst sifting through my thoughts and feelings. He was right, I did know I could I trust him. Once I'd made this decision I attempted to move slowly over to the sofa, but my movements were still faster than any normal human pace and I felt the sofa bang against the wall as I sat down, dislodging some of the plaster. I smiled apologetically at the man and he just laughed again in response. I was feeling more and more comfortable with him, so I relaxed into the sofa next to him and waited for him to speak again.

"Bella my dear, I know you will have lots of questions, but please listen to what I have to say and hopefully most of your questions will be answered."

He paused and looked at me, so I nodded my head and quietly said yes. He then began to speak again.

"As I said before I am a vampire, which I hope is a fact that you now believe." He paused again and waited expectantly, so I nodded my head and spoke.

"Yes, I am beginning to believe that what you say is the truth. I can remember you biting me and there being lots of blood," saying the word blood and recalling the memory of teeth sinking into flesh, had my throat burning again and my speech trailed off.

"I know you are thirsty my love, We will deal with that very very soon, but there are just a few things I need to tell you first."

He waited again for me to nod and then he continued.

"I am nearly four hundred years old, and I have lived my life mostly in isolation. This suited me for a long time, but then I became lonely and slowly began to lose the will to live, I wished for my immortality to end. Then I had a moment of profound realisation when I saw a father playing with his children in park. Before this I had never taken much notice of humans, they were just a means to an end. But this human suddenly had me captivated. I could see the bond he had with his children and I knew that I wanted a family." He stopped talking then and looked ahead with unseeing eyes, recalling the memory I guessed.

He then laughed maniacally and began clapping his hands together in glee, this startled me so much that I jumped off the sofa and found myself in a crouch in the corner again.

"Oh my love, I am sorry. Please forgive me, I forget how flighty newborns are."

He sat down on the floor next me and continued his story, still laughing. Just moments before he'd looked almost normal, but now he looked like a lunatic again, and an unwelcome edge of fear crept upon me again.

"So long story short, I decided to find myself an beautiful daughter and handsome son."

"Why me?" I asked

"Oh, the whys, and the whos, and the whats don't matter," he answered with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I'm going to cherish you my beautiful girl, anything you want will be yours," he stated.

He then slowly raised his hand to my face and caressed my cheek with his thumb. The look on his face horrified me and I found myself shrinking away from his touch, as a shiver of revulsion went through me.

"Erm, I really am so terribly thirsty," I said quickly in a desperate attempt to distract him.

It worked and he got to his feet and moved towards the door.

"Bella, my beautiful. I have a little snack waiting for you, I thought it was best that I brought your first meal to you."

And with those words he disappeared from the room, returning only seconds later with the bodies of two young girls over either shoulder. He shot over to the bed and laid them both down before darting back to the door and looking at me expectantly. A myriad of emotions went through me. There was desire, fear, guilt, lust, hunger, thirst, and most of all a realisation that this was real.

I was a vampire!

**A/N I know our Edward hasn't featured in the these last few chapters (but Bella has had other things to think/worry about), and this is primarily Bella's story, told from her view. But do not fear, Edward will feature prominently from the next chapter and onwards.**


End file.
